hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
I.D. Lancer
Iron Division Lancer Lancers are the Iron Division's leading Caste, composed from ageless, powerful Orcs - the very first shamans and elders who led the nomad tribe before the discovery of Crystal Technology. Their wisdom and prowess in both physical and magical fields made their war like society look up to them and follow their lead. This certainly did not change once they unveiled the information of the Disk Artifact found inside the Crystal Heart, marking the birth of their Caste as well as the foundation of the Iron Division. Settling into the freshly discovered Ancient Temple (which would later become known as the "Lancer Temple"), they formed a Council tasked with deciding the future of the faction - starting with the creation of the other five Castes and the building of their new stronghold, Valc. On one hand, the Lancer Council manages Valc on both internal (administrative) and external (diplomatic) levels, and on the other hand they keep the secrets and knowledge of Crystal Technology, preserving it's power and harnessing it to the benefit of the Division. Although Lancers treat each other equally, they do have certain specialized functions, such as the Council members or the Crystal Curator. The ones that do not live in Valc, such as Lancer Dendra, represent the faction on the overworld and lead smaller communities comprised of various members from each of the Castes. In combat, Lancers would traditionally use staves or spears, complementing their physical strength with powerful elemental magic. They are masters of the elements in the Iron Division, only paralleled by the Earth Mothers in this skill. Shortly after the discovery of the Disk Artifact, the Lancers used Crystals for the first time to create a new weapon - the Force Pike. Seeing the power that this elegant weapon could posses, they began to collaborate with the Fixers in order to research new weapons based on this technology, which later on led to the apparition of the Crylance - a devastating ranged weapon which earned a heavy reputation it's battles against Demons. In terms of outfits and protection, Lancers usually wear elegant Orcish garments and are rarely seen making use of armor, instead relying on a set of protective Crystals which they grow on their own bodies, usually over their shoulders. Their affinity to magic and Crystals can also be noticed within their brightly glowing irises and pale, almost gleaming hair. Lancers are also resistant to elemental damage and magic. In combat, they carry Crylances and can cast a force pull spell that has the same effect as the Force Pike's alt fire. In melee range, they cast a spark spell that blasts anything in front with lightning damage. Tactics Although they have slightly less health than Bear Warriors, Lancers are extremely powerful on the offensive and take less than half damage from elemental or magic attacks. Combined with their ability to pull enemies close and disrupt their ranks, they are tremendously useful when following the player. While holding position, Lancers do not use their force pull spell, but will still perform the sparks spell if enemies get in close range.